Picture Book
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: (A late Valentine One-shot. I couldn't really make a summary because it will just spoil the story... but anyway.) As Maka was trying to clean her old room, she managed to find her old photo album. KidxMaka.


**Picture Book**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I also do not own the song this was based on.

**Notes**;

**Pairing**: Death the Kid x Maka Albarn (KiMa)

**Song**: Can you guess? it's a Vocaloid song. Made by HoneyWorks and sang by GUMI xD (it should be pretty obvious if you know the song)

**Genres**: Romance ; Slice of Life ; Friendship ; (Slight) Drama

**Place**: Death City (DWMA/Shibusen)

**Time**/**Era**: Unknown. (This is an AU fanfic. Everyone are normal humans)

**Rating**: K+ (OMG... my first K+... xD)

**AN**: Well now that that's done, I present to you~~ 'Picture Book' My second One-Shot to be posted! xD I'm also planning on posting a songfic of A tale of Six Trillion Years and Overnight by IA (another Vocaloid song... It's just that the stories in the songs are AMAZING.) That's suppose to be a one-shot, but may become a multi chapter... depends on how I feel.

As for this story, it's going to be a (late... xD)Valentine one-shot, but it has a possibility to become a two-shot if I felt like it (for Kid's point of view) or three if I'm really into it (for a... I don't know... much happier ending...?)

Anyway, I'm just rambling, so on with the story! (This will be in Maka's P.O.V)

(this part is suppose to be after the story, but it will just ruin the flow xD) **AN**: Oh death... my heart is doing flips! I cannot believe I wrote that!

‡ • ∞ • ‡ • ∞ • ‡ • ∞ • ‡ • ∞ • ‡

Soo many things to do. I really should hurry up. I still have to start work tomorrow.

I can't believe my room is still the same as it is. After I graduated college, I went back to Death City, the place that I was born. My hometown, if you may.

I can't help but feel nostalgic in seeing my old room still the same as it was before. Like papa said, he never touched my room. But I hope he dusted the room... but sadly, he didn't. The place was all dusty. The room was empty except for a small bookshelf with books and an old faded curtain. Oh, and there is also a bed with and old mattress above it.

Well I should start off by dusting before setting my things in. I went out of the room in search for a ceiling broom to clean the ceiling. but all I saw was a normal broom. But that would have to do. I went back to my room and used the broom to clean the spider webs and dust. As I was doing so, I apparently got dust in my eye. I rubbed it, trying to remove the irritated feeling to it. My right hand was still up in the air, holding the broom. I lost focus on my right hand, forgetting that I was actually holding something there. The broom almost fell at me, but I managed to move back, hitting the old bookshelf. I watched as the broom fell, grazing my leg with its head as it does, making me feel a little itchy. Then I heard another 'thud'.

I took a step back to turn around, but my feet hit something, making if slide under the bed. I sighed.

"Seriously?" I mumbled to myself as I kneeled and crouched down to peek under the bed. I saw a book. I pulled it out and sat on the mattress, making it make a small sound. Dust that had collected on it flew around.

It was a dark green hard covered. book with light green flowers. There was a writing on it. It says, 'Picture Book' in white cursive font. It was a little dusty so I wiped it with my hand, making the dust transfer to my fingers. I sighed and wiped it on my short. I looked back the the book. When was this? I don't remember this... I cracked open the first page and saw the letters, 'K+M' inside a small heart at the right corner of the blank white page. I recognized that it was my handwriting before. I can't really remember what it means, but I think I may had a crush before... But why on earth did I wrote something like this in here? It's kind of embarrassing...

I flipped the page again, this time I saw the words 'Best Highschool Days' written in my handwriting inside a space provided. I can't help but smile. So this is the picture book the Tsubaki gave me back in highschool. I wonder how is she now? I opened the next page and finally saw the first picture. It was Liz, Me, Tsubaki and Patty. We were all smiling at the camera in our uniforms. In our background was my old school, DWMA or Shibusen. Below the picture, was once again my handwriting saying, 'Together Forever' with a small drawing of a giraffe, courtesy of Patricia Thompson. My smile widened as I remember those days. But I guess we can't keep our promises to each other that we will all stay together...It's kind of sad when I think about it... I flipped the page... and that's when I saw him...

It was a picture of me and Kid. We were both smiling at the camera while sitting by the basketball court. In the background, Black Star was making a funny face. Liz was talking to Soul, the two seeming oblivious to the camera. Patty had Crona in a headlock while laughing. Tsubaki must have been the one that took the picture. Everything seems soo... happy.

Kid and I looked soo happy. The picture itself seems to radiate a happy aura, but it somehow makes me fell a little sad...

When was it when we met? How did we met? When did I first saw him? How many springs ago was it?

Ah yes, he was that angry guy messing around in the hallway_._

_-I walked out of the classroom with Tsubaki when I heard a guy say, "Hey, isn't that the girl you were talking about yesterday? What was her na-" loudly. I looked at the source of the sound, only to see a boy with blue hair pointing at me._

_"You idiot! I told you to keep quiet about it!" A guy with black hair and gold eyes suddenly covered the other guy's mouth. His face was red as he yelled angrily._

_The one with blue hair tried to pull the other's hands from his mouth. He managed to do it, but his mouth, the other guy's arm was bow around his neck, as if trying to choke him. Which he probably was trying to do._

_"What the hell? Kid, calm down!" Another one said as he tried to pry the one with black hair off the other boy. He had white hair and red eyes. But even being an Albino, he was tan. _

_A teacher that happens to pass by saw the the three guys in the hallway. One strangling the other and another trying to stop it._

_"What on earth is going on here?!"_

_When the teacher spoke, most of the students watching the ruckus started to leave, not wanting to get involved. I felt Tsubaki pull on my arm._

_"Let's go. Liz and Patty are probably waiting for us at the canteen" _

_I nodded and we both started to walk away. I glanced back, only to see the one with black hair getting scolded by the teacher. I couldn't help but giggle softly at the expression in his face. He looked like a lost puppy as he constantly glance at his friends, hoping for them to defend him.-_

Even though we were at different classes that year, there was something about him that had caught my attention.

I continued to flip through the pages. Each of them containing memories that I would treasure. I cannot believe that I actually had forgotten these.

I stopped at another picture of the two of us. It was a year after I first saw him. We were at the same classes those time. Both at the EAT class, the highest section in that level. It was our last_ year_ before _we_ graduated and going to separate colleges.

In_ the_ picture, I was reading a book while Kid was looking at it over my shoulder. We both sat on the couch. I can see half of Patty's body in the background.

When was it when we first talked? Was it him or me who firsttalked? What was the sound of his voice?

After our first talk_, _that's when those pointless rumors started_._

_-"Who wrote these?!" Kid yelled angrily as he pointed at the writings on the board. "Was it you Black Star?! Soul!?" Despite being angry, , his face was undeniably red in embarrassment._

_"Geez, it wasn't me!" Soul defended, acting hurt._

_All I could do was stand at the side while blushing. I glanced back at the board, only to see a bunch of 'Kid x Maka' , 'Kid + Maka', 'Couple of the year!' , 'Kid + Maka = Love' , 'EAT's Pairing!' , 'Kid + Maka = KiMa' and many other writings._

_"Black Star!"_

_"Oy! I didn't do it!"_

_"I'll get you two later..." He mumbled as he picked up the black board eraser and started to erase the writings on the board. "Hey.. Maka"_

_Not knowing how I should response, I let out a small 'hmm?'_

_"..." He seed to hesitate. He glanced at me before looking away. "Just don't worry about this..."_

_"Yeah..." I mumbled as a reply. I used the book that I have to cover the half of my face that was probably red_.-

With us getting teased to be lovers somehow brought us closer in an odd way.

He was very blunt and straight forward to me, but I still figured him out.

The more I flip the pages, the more I felt the strange tugging at my heart. I don't know why I'm feeling these. I don't understand anything... wait... what? What am I talking about anyway?

Why do I feel like I'm regretting something. Something I cannot seem to lay my finger on. I feel like I'm forgetting something... yet the same time I'm not.

Then something hit me. Hit me hard.

A memory. I remember a memory. Our small talk that had brought both him and I closer... but it also brought us farther at the same time. That short conversation that started with a question, followed by limited answers. A moment when everything ended awkwardly because none would speak.

If I had done something else...

Then would today be different?

Even more, if I had been stupidly honest with him...

Could I have possibly caught him?

_-Both Kid and I sat at the stairs by the entrance of the school. The ridiculously long stairs. We both sat centimeters away from each other._

_Classes had ended long ago, but me and Kid had to stay behind to talk about a project that has been assigned to us by our professor. We weren't able to talk about it after classes since Kid went to detention along with Black Star. Apparently, Soul managed to not get caught in the mess. Just a while ago this morning, Black Star had gotten into a fight with someone. Kid was trying to stop it while Soul was stupidly cheering on along with the other students that were fighting. I never really know the reason for the ruckus, but I heard that it was about something stupid. Of course. I shouldn't even be surprised if it turned out that it all started with a simple remark about Black Star's hair. But, anyway, as Kid was trying to stop it, the boy that Black Star was fighting with, accidentally scratched Kid's left arm, leaving a red line. That's when Kid got pissed off and started beating the crap out of the poor guy. By that time, Black Star was laughing like madman._

_Why am I even thinking of that? _

_I glanced up at Kid, only to see him looking at me. Our faces heated up and we both looked away at the same time. _

_I don't have anything else to say, and I have a feeling he doesn't too. We both just finished on what we were gonna do about the project, thus there was no more reason to stay. It's not like we were THAT close. But neither if us wanted to leave just yet._

_"So..." I heard him start._

_"Hmm?"_

_"...nothing." Then it ended._

_I looked at my shoes, finding it really amusing at the moment. I made my feet move as I stared. _

_I like him. I like Kid._

_He likes me too... right? I know it. I'm not dense. But I just can't confront him. I was too shy. I can say he was too. _

_Not knowing what else to do, I tried to start a conversation._

_"Do you have someone you like?" I asked as I looked him. He seemed a little taken aback at my question. I was about to say sorry when he suddenly answered._

_"Yeah, there's someone." He answered softly. My heart made a flip. I don't know why, but it just did. There was something in me that was hoping that, that 'someone' was me. I'm quite delusional aren't I?_

_"I see..." I continued to sneak glances at him. He was looking at the sky, blushing. His eyes moved to glance at me before looking away. "...and you?"_

_"Yeah... I do" __**You.**_

_"...is that so?" I don't know how to reply anymore so I keep quiet. I looked at him again. I saw him open his mouth, ad if to say something, but he closed it again._

_What was he about to say?-_

Two months after that conversation, he had a girlfriend. The girl confessed to him. He even ran to me and asked what he should do. As much at it hurts, I looked at him and smiled "Go for it" 'You deserve someone better than me.' I remember the look of reject in his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt for some reason. He looked at me, hesitating before answering 'Okay.'

Now that I had thought back... this page from that time...

It wasn't my first crush. It wasn't just some childish crush. He was my first love. And I was foolish enough to let him go. I kept it a secret.

A drop of water fell on the open book I held. Where did that come from? And just then, I realized that I was crying_._

_Inside the long story of 'you', I only existed for a little bit, didn't I?_

_The story of us was just a short one. But I'm still happy that our paths still crossed somehow_.

I wiped the tears off my eyes and closed the picture book. I stared at the cover, admiring the flowers that scattered on it.

Right now, I'm no longer a child though. This book full of wonderful memories of that love, I should probably close it and lock it away...

These tears, why won't they stop?

Why must I be a coward?

I let out a small, soft whisper as I stood up and placed the book on the highest, farthest corner of the bookshelf I had.

"If I just had the courage to cross those last eight centimeters..."


End file.
